These Swords Shine For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "The Sword's Dance Of Love". Dana goes searching for Leo because she's thinking of him. And he's also thinking about her. This fanfic is under cartoons for now because Fanfiction doesn't have the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie in their movie section.


**Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana, requested this one. Here you go, my friend! Enjoy!**

**A/N: this Leonardo in here is from the 2014 movie. Also, I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Also, this is the sequel to "The Sword's Dance Of Love", so I suggest you read that one first before this one.**

* * *

**These Swords Shine For You**

Dana was searching the alley where she had first run into Leonardo last week. She was hoping to find him again or have him find her. She had never felt anything like she had when he had kissed her that last time and she even dreamed that he had come and rescued her from a terrible monster the night before and then kissed her, but she had woken up before she could enjoy the kiss.

She now paused a moment and heard something land behind her, making her jump as she whirled around and saw a tall shadow coming towards her and then she saw the familiar blue of an eye mask. "Leo?" she asked.

"Dana?" he answered as he stepped closer. "I thought that was you. What are you doing here?"

She giggled. "Looking for trouble," she answered.

He arched an eyebrow at her before smirking. "Oh?" he said. "You mean the kind of trouble where you get caught?"

She smiled. "Mmm-hmm, especially if my captor is tall, sweet, and handsome," she giggled out.

Leonardo was still for a moment and then grabbed Dana quicker than she could blink, covering her mouth in time to muffle her gasp of surprise.

"So I'm your captor, hmm?" he whispered in her ear. "You know, if I capture a girl twice, then I'm very reluctant to let her go again."

She shivered as he removed his hand from her mouth, knowing she wouldn't scream because she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "Really?" she asked. "What about if I kissed you?"

He tightened his arm around her waist. "Hmm, I'll have to think about that one," he said as he gently pulled her back and the same wall she remembered him pinning her to the first time they met rotated so that they were inside the same room. She turned to him and noticed his katana.

"Do you always carry your swords?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "They're actually called katana swords."

With that, he pulled them out and posed with them and they shone in the light. "Wow," said Dana, amazed. "They're incredible."

"And sharp," said Leonardo. "They can cut through almost anything."

She looked even more amazed. "I did some research on Japan once on the topic of karate and learned about something called 'katas', which are forms of discipline, right?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You're almost right," he said. "Ninjitsu is a form of discipline and katas are sections of that discipline."

Dana gave him a pleading look. "Can you do katas?" she asked.

Leonardo chuckled again. "I wouldn't be a good ninja without katas," he said gently as he then fell into a fighting stance and started a long kata. She watched in amazement and her mouth dropped open as seeing him perform smoothly and with skilled accuracy. His muscles bulged as his arms bent in and out with each kata that he performed. When he finished, he used some fancy handwork to put his katana away and bowed before Dana.

"What did you think?" he asked, smirking at seeing her dropped jaw.

"Amazing!" she said and clapped. "You're terrific!"

He chuckled a bit bashfully and then grew a bit serious. "I've never done my katas for show," he admitted. "Because a ninja doesn't show off."

"You weren't showing off," she assured him. "I had asked. That's different."

He smiled at her before moving towards her and gently pinning her on the bed, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the mouth. Letting out a groan of pleasure, Dana eagerly responded, opening her mouth to let his tongue in and he rumbled, making her giggle into the kiss and gently pull away. "Just like a lion," she teased him.

Smirking, he gave a playful growl. "And you're trapped with this lion now, lioness," he said playfully as he kissed her again, making her wrap her arms around his neck as she enjoyed the kisses. When they pulled back for air, Dana looked up at him.

"Were you looking for me earlier too?" she asked him.

Leonardo smiled at her. "I was on patrol actually," he said. "But I was thinking about you and was hoping I'd see you again on my patrol."

She smiled back. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I even dreamed about you last night, that you saved me from a monster and we kissed, but I woke up while we were kissing," she said.

He chuckled in amusement. "I dreamed about you a few nights back too," he admitted. "You were in a beautiful dress and I was in a tuxedo and we were dancing around this giant room, just the two of us with the best music I had ever heard playing."

"You were in a tux?" she asked and giggled. "I don't think I'd like to see you in one of those."

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked her.

Dana ran her hands over his bulging arms. "Because it would hide these awesome muscles," she said honestly as she giggled again, her face going a bit red.

Leo smirked at her. "Then I'll make sure you can always see them, baby," he said as he flexed his arms again, making her giggle at both his actions and the endearment before gasping when he gently rolled her onto her stomach and began massaging her shoulders and back. She groaned in pleasure.

"You're really good," she said.

"How good?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled. "The best to me."

When he heard that, he turned her on her back again, smiling at her as he kissed her again. She again wrapped her arms around his neck as they held each other close and kissed for a long time, feeling happy in each other's arms.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!  
**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
